The God Serpent
by NinjagoninjaKXGIRL
Summary: Long before time had a name, Wu encountered an extraordinary creature in his youth, follow along on this adventure-filled tale of Sensei Wu as a kid, and you might be interested in what you hear.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was a beautiful morning in Ninjago square, people coming in and out of shops, with precious treasures or priceless artifacts. A group of four stopped right in front of a bar before going in, thinking the same thing: lets go have a good time. The four entered the bar silently despite the ruckus inside, and headed toward the counter to order drinks, however, one stopped and looked curiously at a photograph on the wall, amongst all the others, which caught his eye. "Hey dudes, look at this!" he called from the corner. The three parted from the counter and went to see what was so interesting, they were intrigued to find it was just an old photograph of what looked to be a sea monster. "Is that real?" asked one. "Oh its real alright," called a voice in response. All four men looked around to see who had replied until they noticed an old man wearing a straw hat sitting in the corner of the bar, he was reading the daily newspaper.

"What?" asked one of the men. The old man turned away from his paper to look at the four young men, his eyes were stormy gray, "Its real, they call that creature a _God Serpent_, one of many beasts of legend." All four men looked at each other and then back at the man, "What do _you _know about it?" "More than you think actually," replied the old man, who motioned them to sit with him at his table. The four sat hesitantly, but soon felt comfortable when the old man offered to order their drinks. After placing an order, all four of them, one of the men asked, "Could you, tell us, you know, about the, creature?"

The old man stared at all four of them and gave a simple smile, "I thought you'd never ask."


	2. Chapter 1-The Mysterious Egg

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Egg

It was a bright day in the Mountains of impossible height, the birds singing, the wind blowing, such a beautiful day it was. A very beautiful woman stepped out from inside the dojo, her hair was brown and quite soft, her face very gentle and sweet, and her appearance alike a rose. She was a very adorn woman, no doubt, for she was the wife of the The First Spinjitzu Master, and also a mother to Wu and Garmadon.

She looked outside, seeming a little anxious yet calm, seeking for her children, "Wu! Garmadon! Come out, it is time for supper!" At the sound of her cry, a small child with brown hair, and black and red robes, came out from behind the bushes, Garmadon. "Here I am mother," said he, in a soft yet sturdy tone. His mother sighed, she knew about what happened when the snake bit him, for slowly, he was becoming as black as night. "Garmadon, please rush inside and get washed up, dinner is ready," she said calmly. Garmadon stuck out his tongue at her, but she only stared at him, making him rush inside. "(Sigh) My poor Garmadon, his heart is growing blacker by the minute...Wu! Come out please! Dinners ready!" No one answered, and to this she grew worried, where was Wu?

Unfortunately, Wu was far from where he was supposed to be, out on a beach with Misako, his best friend. They were stepping over the tide pools, collecting shells and other treasures they could find, Wu found them, Misako put them in her pail. "What do you suppose we find today, Misako?" Wu asked as he skipped from rock to rock. "I don't even have the slightest idea, I cant predict the future you know," she answered. Wu laughed at that and continued to skip on the rocks, Misako trailed behind him carefully. "Oh, come on, Misako, its not like your gonna fall into the water," Wu teased. "Ha! Easy for you to say! Your skipping like a happy camper! I cant even walk over the tide pools!" Misako yelled. Wu only snickered at that, but he then smirked, he knew ever since he had met the girl she had a fear of water, whether it was a rain drop, lake, pond, or the ocean, he figured she had a fear of drowning. Finally, something in the pools caught Wu's eye, excitingly, he knelt down to see what it was, Misako looked over his shoulder to see, "What did you find, Wu?" Wu pulled it out of the pool to reveal it to be a beautiful conch shell! "Isn't it a beauty!" Wu asked, smiling at her. Misako beamed at it with an excited smile, "Oh my goodness! Its beautiful!" Wu smiled at that, just seeing her smile made him happy, and sometimes, he wasn't going to lie, he happened to be attracted to that beautiful smile of hers.

Meanwhile, Wu's mother happened to be looking all over for him, she searched the Forest of Tranquility, the Caves of Despair, even the Spirit Coves. "Wu! Wu, where are you?!" Each time she could not find him, but then an idea formed into her head of where he could be. Quickly but hesitantly, she rushed towards the beaches.

Time had passed, it was a cool afternoon, Misako and Wu had settled upon the rocks to look at the stuff they found in the tide pools, so far, they had found a Scallop, a Sand Dollar, a piece of broken Coral, sea glass, an empty turtle shell, and the Conch Wu had found. "These were some great finds," Misako stated. Wu nodded his little head and replied, "Yep. This is one of the reasons I go here, there's always something new to find." "Do you think your mother is worried about you? I mean, you have been gone half the day," Misako asked. "I'm pretty sure she knows where I am by now, she'll come find me," Wu said. Misako then laughed, "Yeah, and when she does, you'll be in big trouble!" Wu laughed, "Yeah...hehehe..." Their was an awkward moment of silence for only a few seconds before Wu spoke, "Misako, do you think there are other places in this world, we still don't know about?" "Perhaps," she replied, "You could always ask your father about it." Wu's smile faded, "My...father?" Misako then realized what she had done, "Oh my, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mention him, I just, forgot he passed." Wu stopped her there, "No need to apologize, Misako. People make mistakes, besides, its not your fault he's gone."

"WU!" Wu jumped startled, he turned to see his mother coming towards him, she had an angry look on her face. "Uh oh," he muttered. Once she came over she began to yell furiously, "Wu Enderson, have you any idea how much you have been gone?!" "O-Only half an hour?" he stuttered. "No! It's 4:00 in the afternoon! Dinner is ready, your food is getting cold!" she yelled back. Wu shrunk down, he was shaking, "S-Sorry, mother." His mother calmed down and knelt down to him, she hugged him, "At least your safe, come now. Misako, would you like some miso soup?" "Of course, Mrs. Enderson, I'm sure my mother wont mind if I'm gone late," she replied. Wu's mother smiled and took them both towards home, Wu walked in the back, feeling ashamed of himself for not being aware of the time, he must have been so caught up in his thoughts he didn't look where he was going, for he tripped on something in one of the tide pools.  
Getting up he looked to see what it was, peeking a little closer he saw it looked to be a strange egg. He took it out of the pool and examined it, it was heavy, so whatever was inside had to be alive. He wanted to take it home and examine it more, but where to carry it with? He then noticed Misako had left her pail behind, he quickly grabbed it and carefully placed the egg inside, and then covering it up with seaweed so no one would suspect a thing. "Wu? Wu are you coming?" his mother called. "Uh, yeah mom! Just getting Misako's pail!"

He ran back to them and Misako thanked him for his kindness, when she took the pail though, she noticed it was not light, "Why is this so heavy all of a sudden?" "Oh, I found some cool shells while retrieving your pail, thought it be cool for our collection," Wu lied. Misako nodded, and continued to walk beside Wu and his mother as they all headed home for some dinner, not aware that something alive was in her small bucket.


	3. Chapter 2: What is it?

"Wu, go ahead and wash out the pail in the stable while I prepare your dinner with Misako," Mrs. Enderson said. Wu nodded and ran off to the stable along with Misako's pail, careful not to jostle it around too much. Misako helped Mrs. Enderson with the cooking, but she constantly looked in the corner to see Garmadon, hiding, obviously from her. The girl blushed, for she knew the boy had had a thing for her since the day they met.

Meanwhile, at the stables, Wu set down the bucket and carefully emptied it out, he then rinsed the bucket and left out in the sun to dry. However, he then went back to the mysterious egg he had found in the tide pools, he set it down under the faucet and turned it on to wash all the seaweed and muck off. Once it had been cleaned, Wu examined it, to see what kind of egg it was. He remembered when his dad used to take him out to beach, looking for shells and all sorts of things...

* * *

_What's that, daddy? _

_Mr. Enderson picked out a nice scallop from the tide pools, he then sat himself next to his son on a rock to show him, "This here, my boy is a fine scallop, it is told to be filled with unbelievable magic if you wish hard enough for it." Wu beamed at the scallop, taking it in his hands carefully to examine. "Wow," he said. "Can I keep it, daddy?" Mr. Enderson smiled, the chuckled, "Yes. But don't tell your mother, she doesn't believe in such things." _

* * *

Wu smiled at the memory, then he remembered the egg he was holding and went back to that. He looked closely at the egg, it looked normal, but he didn't believe it to be. He looked around for something he could use to crack open the dirty shell, he saw a dagger hung against the wall and went for it. He returned to the egg and began to chip off the shell. "U-Urgh, come on, just, pop off," he grunted. With one strong thrust, the outer white shell came off, and the soft part of the shell was revealed, except, it didn't look to be a regular egg shell, it was slimy and shiny, and it was the color of the ocean and the sky. Wu's eyes widen in surprise, he began to chip away more of the shell, and again he did to reveal more of it's strange color. His eyes were now wide in shock, what kind of egg was this?

"Wu? WU!" The young boy heard his mother calling, and knew if she found out about the egg, she'll make him get rid of it. "U-Uh, coming mom!" he yelled. Wu put the egg away and ran back to the dojo, unknown to him, however, as he ate dinner with his family, the egg moved.

* * *

It was 8:00 at night, Wu was in his bed, thinking about the creature in the stable, he also had hoped that Garmadon, Misako, neither his mother, had gone down there and seen the egg. His thoughts were interrupted by a gargled shriek, which instantly made him sit up in bed. He looked out his room window, and through the pouring rain he saw the stable door moving back and forth. Again, he heard the shriek, his eyes widen. Without hesitation, the boy grabbed his coat and ran outside. The rain was pouring hard, but to him it didn't matter, he needed to find out what was going on in the stables. Once he got inside he slammed the door shut and looked around, the strike of lightning made him jump at the sound, but then came the shriek. He looked around for the egg, but once he heard the noise again he looked down to see it was cracked open! Wu ran to it and peeked inside, whatever was in it must've run off, but the stable door has been shut the whole time so it couldn't have escaped. _Unless its a Dragon_ he thought. But then he noticed some wet tracked trailing away from the egg, they looked to be snake-like. "A Serpentine?" he asked himself. Had he just discovered a Serpentine egg?

He heard glass shattering, he ran towards the noise to try and see if he can corner the creature, but he was met with broken glass on the ground. But he kept looking, he finally heard something in the far side of the stable, and went to see what it was, hopefully he'll see the creature, whatever it was. He heard the shriek again, this time it was close, Wu could see something moving in the last stable. He approached it cautiously, his whole body shaking, he was anxious, and a little excited, he did not know why. When he finally opened the door to the stable, his mouth opened, gaping in shock. It was a little snake-like creature, except it had horns, and blue markings, and its tail was hard as bone. Wu stood there, staring at it for a long time, he then slowly approached it, it let out a low sound, a roar sound. Wu made his way towards it, stretching out his arm, he wanted to touch it. But of course, the small creature felt threatened, it bared its teeth and lunged at him. "AH!" Wu jumped back out of the creature's reach, it then slithered away to its corner. Wu caught his breath, he thought for a moment, perhaps he could give it something to eat, then it might be friendly. So the young boy rushed to the house in search for food, in the kitchen he found some leftover scallion from his mother's soup. He then ran back to the stable, his heart pounding, hoping the creature didn't leave. Luckily it didn't, it stayed right where it was, which was good for Wu. The young boy got the dagger he used to open the egg, and cut off a little bit of the scallion. He then threw it at the creature, at first it was hesitant to take it, but then it came out of its spot of hiding and ate it whole.

Wu smiled, he cut off a much larger piece, and held it out with his hand, the creature approached Wu slowly and went for the scallion, but then looked up to see the boy's fingers just inches away from touching it. The creature sank back its head, but still wanting the scallion it reached for it, and that's when Wu touched it. The skin of the creature was scaly like a serpents, but he was not sure if it was a snake, sure it looked to be one, but what if it was not? Wu pet it carefully, it seemed to coo at his touch of comfort, the boy smiled. He kept feeding him scallion, then he noticed a cut on the creatures side. "Oh my lord," Wu gasped. He went off to find some first aid, and came back with a box, he opened it to find some patching material he could use to stop the blood, now the only problem was how to get the creature to turn away from him so he could clean the wound? He got an idea, he chopped off a piece of the scallion and tossed it to the creature, it bit into it, cutting it in half, it then turned to reach for the other piece and that's when Wu lunged forward and dabbed the cut. The creature whined in pain, Wu comforted it, "It's ok...I'll take care of you."

"Wu!" Mrs. Enderson called. Wu turned to the door, and heard his mother's shouts. "Wu, it's bedtime, get in bed, now!" she called. Wu left the creature in the stable, running back to the house, the creature whined for him, it was all alone until the next morning.


End file.
